Generally speaking, electronic file transfer can occur over public or private networks using a variety of techniques including peer-to-peer file sharing and client server file transfer. The ability to use the content of electronic files transferred may be more problematic. Particularly, the useful exchange of electronic files containing digital media content, such as movies, music, videos, and so forth, may require the transfer of files in specific formats with specific characteristics. For example, a conventional system may not be able to use digital media content that does not include specific files types or contain media encoded at rates outside of system specifications. As a result, various solutions have emerged to tailor the receipt of digital media content based on the file characteristics.
Conventional systems, however, typically deal only with transferring digital media content over a network and not managing and applying rules about what can be transferred. This results in inefficient use of network resources and impedes straight through processing with no human intervention.
Conventional systems for exchanging digital media content suffer from these and other problems.